


Tales From the Bunker

by RandyWrites



Series: AU: Purified Murder Family [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandyWrites/pseuds/RandyWrites
Summary: The Berserkers are a rather... unconventional team. Willing to take seedier missions, with greater risks, and accomplishing their goals through any means necessary.(collection of prompts from tumblr.)





	1. Titans v Berserkers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basketball game, Titans vs Berserkers

Raven drove the ball past Donna as Rose set a block. The amazon didn’t even have time to recover from her fake pass. It was a maneuver they must have practiced against Dad and Joey a million times before. She’d have to  _thank_  Dick later for not choosing their brother over their other teammates later.

Raven took stock of the court. Conner was blocked by Victor. Kori had a major height advantage over Cass. And then she saw it, from the corner of her eye.

Eddie’s running paid off as Gar and Dick slammed right into each other. A harsh thud of bodies, a quick pass as they tried to recover. Eddie took the shot free and clear.

Another in the basket. The score now 22-5.

And it was only the second quarter.

Sure, none of them were  _professionals_. And sure, this whole sports event was a charity that the  _Justice League_  had set up. But that didn’t stop the  _Berserkers_ from being any less competitive.

If anything, most of them had been surprised by the initial invite.

But they wouldn’t complain about it… much.

The censorship penalties did seem a bit unfair for a team not used to being kept ‘in check’.

Especially after Rose got  _another_  foul called on her.

“ARE YOU FUUUUUU-” she hung onto the word mid-scream as J'onn simply raised an eyebrow at her, “-uuuuudging joking!? I didn’t even touch her!”

“All calls are final, Ravager. And if you argue with me once more, your team will be forfeiting this match.”

Cass made a few hands signs, reminding how they had forfeited the volleyball match against the  _Birds of Prey_  earlier that morning.

“Rose, it’s  _one_  call,” Raven sighed, “And this one is for the  _Children’s_  Hospital. Think of the kids.”

She eventually relented, gritting her teeth as Donna was allowed to make her free-throw.

Not that it would really help the  _Titans_ , but Raven knew if they could get another ten points ahead, they’d likely face an automatic forfeit.

Most supers were never able to recover from such an embarrassing loss, after all.

…

After the match, Conner had Cass up on his shoulders, beaming as she barely maintained her grip on their commemorative trophy. Klarion and Duela had left ahead of the group to reserve seats at the restaurant they’d decided ‘In Case of Victory’, and Eddie and Miguel stayed behind to chat with the Titans.

Not  _everyone_  was on bad terms with that group, despite many…  _circumstances_.

Rose had her arm slung over her sister’s shoulders, smile wide and aura as cocky as ever.

“I’ll be honest, Rae, I really thought Dick was about to pop a blood vessel when we broke 50.”

“He was hoping against hope that we’d make a mistake, you know that.”

“Yeah, but we don’t make mistakes,” she smiled, “just really, really bad decisions.”

Raven found herself rolling her eyes, but hugging her sister close to show some agreement. “Sounds about right to me.”


	2. Serious Sister

She never put much stock into the stars. At least, that’s what she tried telling herself over and over again all of these years. She’d seen fate circumvented one too many times for it to be anything but mere coincidence. The Roth-Wilsons weren’t ones to bend to the will of the universe. In return, they did their best to stay the fuck out of the universe’s damn business.

But this ragtag team that she and her sister had formed nearly three years ago was trying her patience for the last damn time.

Eddie and Klarion had gotten mixed up (yet AGAIN) in some extra-dimensional  _shenanigans_  that Raven was trying her best to smooth over. Duela was doing  _her_  best to meddle with that as much as possible. And in the meantime, Conner, Cass, and Miguel were all too eager to start playing diplomats to the Pajama Pants clubs. And somehow managing to screw them all over with those relationships in the process.

And to make matters all the worse, the Berserkers were just about to run out of their last bottle of vodka.

Granted, Rose would’ve welcomed  _anything_  else at that point to dull the headache forming right between her eye and eyepatch. But she settled for the last drink they had on hand after the party from two nights ago.

Or was it three? Time after those parties always was a little wonky…

She sat in the base’s kitchen now, pouring herself the last shot. Considering sending up a quick prayer for a sure-fire vision, she began mulling over the different plans of action that would need to take place. She needed some kind of sign at this point that this team was worth salvaging after all the messes they’d gotten into this week.

This was the state that Raven found her sister in, after losing her temper with the Witch Boy in the library.

The empath took the empty bottle from the assassin’s hands, clicking her tongue in distaste as she realized it’s contents were already gone.

“First you steal my boyfriend, and now you drink the rest of my vodka?” She knelt down to sit across from her sister on the floor, back against cabinets as Rose sat against the wall beside the mini bar.

“To be fair,” Rose countered, “It was meant for the whole team. Which is falling apart. Just like I am. Right now.” She smiled then, despite herself, “And I did at least wait ‘til you said it was cool first. No take backs, sis.”

Raven only huffed out a sigh, leaning her head against the cabinet and closing her eyes in thought.

“The boys have really fucked things up, but I think we’ve got most of the fires under control today-”

“We needed them extinguished, like, yesterday, Rae.”

“I know, I know. But we need time,” the empath said, feeling her sister’s anxiety spike. Always the planner, ready with at least a few contingencies. And yet always falling just, miraculously short.

“I don’t need this,” Rose said suddenly. Raven opened her eyes, giving her a clear look of confusion. “My man has  _two_  jobs.”

The assassin could only watch as the mage burst into laughter. “Bullshit. Jason’s never held a  _real_  job in his life, much less  _two_.”

Rose only glared back at her. “Bull-true, if you change  _your_  meaning of what counts as a  _real_  job. You need to open your mind more, Raven. Don’t be a bitch,  _witch_.”

The mage’s eyes glowed a bit, switching Rose’s eyepatch to cover her good eye in retaliation.

“Hey!” She immediately tried to get ahold of the pesky accessory, ripping it off and then readjusting it. Fingers fumbled with the slight fabric and tangled silver hair.

“You really are committed to this whole pirate schtick, aren’t you?” Raven teased. “Eyepatch, drunkenness, a mutinying crew. Congradu-fucking-lations, Ro’,” she began a slow sarcastic clap, “Really doing us proud here, co-captain.”

“It’s not a mutiny ‘til they  _really_  throw me overboard,” Rose pointed an accusing finger at her then, “And we both know you don’t  _really_  want to lead  _by yourself_.”

The mage shrugged, breaking eye contact with her. “Cass has shown some leadership potential this past year-”

“Yeah, right. Leading your sorry ass on while flirting endlessly with Con-”

Rose blinked when Raven clapped her hands together suddenly, wincing at the magically amplified sound that disrupted her thought.

It brought the hangover on hours sooner than she’d been hoping. Which was probably for the best. She knew she could get a little mean when drunk. And meaner still when drinking while upset.

“We need a damn plan, Rae,” she said, rubbing her forehead in frustration as it began to subside and her thoughts cleared back to normal. “We gotta whip this team into shape, for once.”

“Whatever you had in mind, I’m all ears.”

“Alright, then,” Rose sighed, pressing her hands together in thought. “Here’s what we’re gonna do…”


	3. Chapter 3

That first night the team had been brought together, had also been the first time Rose and Raven had fought in front of them.

It hadn’t alarmed or worried Cassandra too much, though, once she had time to adjust to reading their fighting. All bark and cheap shots with no real hurt or intent behind them. Conner and Miguel had been quick to pull the girls off of each other though, each acting the mediator between the sisters as the others tried to make sense of what had set them off.

Duela had a grin stretched on her face from ear to ear, excited exchanging whispers with Klarion over the fun to be had.

“One second they’re fine, and the next they’re going berserk! I love this team already!” she’d giggled maniacally.

“Berserk, huh?” Rose said as she spit some blood from her mouth, and shrugged off Conner’s doting, “I think I like the sound of that, what about you Ray-Ray?”

“Fine by me,” Raven similarly shrugged, rubbing at sore ribs that were sure to heal in no time at all.

Cass could see the unease that filled the room, the nervousness that was tangible in the air. As if any second it would spark into an inferno of agitation.

These teens on the verge of adulthood were wary of one another. But they’d all been brought together by a simple fact: they weren’t completely trusted by most of the hero community either. Too wild, too extreme, too morally grey. They each somehow fell short of some standard that had been so impossibly set before them.

Maybe together, they’d become something even greater.

Batgirl was certain of one thing, she had her own mission and goals set for being part of this group. And she’d see this mission through nearly any means necessary.

…

Eddie had been less than thrilled by the secret language that the Berserker’s leaders seemed to share. Saying just the right things to assuage him, and dodging his questions like perfectly timed bullets, the sisters always seemed to have a plan between the two of them that was five steps ahead of everyone else.

He wasn’t there to question their authority. He certainly wasn’t there to take over leadership. But he’d had enough when during one mission debrief the girls had devolved their conversation into what could only be described as meaningful looks.

“Dammit! Just say something so the rest of us aren’t playing catch up already!” he yelled, slamming his fists into the table.

“Eddie!” Raven snapped, and the whole room went quiet. It wasn’t usually Raven who was the one to loose her temper. And it usually meant the worst was coming. They’d all learned that much within the first year of the team’s formation.

The air was palpable with anger, before relief filled its place as the empath and the Ravager barely held back smiles and laughs. “That’s mahogany, you idiot.”

Red Devil threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as the rest of the team laughed, each giving their own zingers.

“I’m done! Good night, assholes!” he yelled as he made his exit.

…

Bunker hadn’t been sure about the state of their team this past year. They’d been at this for two, going on three years. And though there hadn’t been a single wedge to divide their co-leaders apart, something had changed with this last mission of theirs.

Too much possibly innocent blood, one side would argue. Too much unnecessary precaution, would be the stance of another. The team was split nearly down the middle, and neither Raven nor Ravager could meet over some common ground.

Not seriously, at any rate.

“You’re sisters, for fucks sake!” Conner had yelled over both of them, “And pardon my french, but one second you’ll go all out over some bullshit thing, and the next you’ll both laugh over a stupid inside joke! Just, hash out how we’re going to do this damn mission and be done with it!”

They each sat there a moment longer, neither one breaking their glares even as Superboy yelled his piece over them. And then Bunker saw it. The nearly imperceptible twitch of Raven’s eyes and Rose’s lips. The way each of them wanted so desperately to begin laughing. And not a moment too soon after that first crack, they began doing exactly that.

Miguel found himself chuckling humorlessly at their mirth, ushering his fellow teammates out of the room they’d used for so many debriefings.

“Let them sort this out guys, they just wanted an audience,” he explained in hushed tones. All drama and theatrics with those two, no real animosity to be found.

…

Duela wasn’t going to admit to sabotaging the bet that had been placed about the next Big Blow-up between their leaders. She wasn’t ever going to admit just how much she had riding on it happening within the month. And she certainly wasn’t going to admit to all of the contingencies she actually had placed in order for the two sisters to start arguing pettily over some stupid nonsense like shower drains being clogged or who was stealing who’s favorite snack from the kitchen.

Especially not when the actual thing that set them off had nothing to do with her meddling.

No, it had nothing to do with the Berserker’s self-proclaimed master prankster.

But it had everything to do with more than a few entanglements that had been brought to light.

“What do you mean you slept with him over Thanksgiving? You KNOW we weren’t broken up by then!” Raven yelled, hurling their Mr. Coffee maker at Rose’s head.

“In my defense, I JUST got out of that light coma, and we weren’t exactly able to talk with you going undercover in between!” Rose yelled back, grabbing a pizza tray to use as a shield. “Besides! You were flirting with Cass AND Eddie when I told you not to! Pay back’s a bitch sis!”

“You weren’t even interested in Cass by then! You just didn’t want anyone else seeing her you jealous-”

“We should really stop them before-” Miguel started before the others shushed him.

“Give em a second. They’re dysfunctional, but they’ll work it out in a minute,” Duela explained, before yelling a warning to the rest of them, “Chair!” They all ducked just in time.

“Also, I win,” she held out her hand as each team member placed a their twenties in it.

“Double or nothing, they’ll get into this again in less than a week?” Klarion wagered with an air of boredom in his voice.

“Throw in chore rotation and I’ll take you up on it being at least two,” Eddie bet. The rest of the team quickly followed suit as the girls took their fighting to the living room, yelling and screaming quickly turning to laughing and crying.

Fights had a way of fizzling out just as quickly as they were sparked in the Berserker’s base.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Kid/Boy prompt (or SuperDevil, but lbrhh, kidboy is the Superior Ship Name for Eddie/Kon)

The mission went well, all things considered.

Okay, so they blew up the research lab. But only a little. Probably a 2 on the Berserker’s explosion scale, which roughly amounted to something like high-grade civilian fireworks. (Border-lining on the illegal kind.)

Oh, and Batgirl and Klarion had gone missing. There was that, too.

Raven and Ravager made quick work of dividing everyone left, to either help with the rescue or begin the cover-up. And Conner was big enough to admit, he’d been a little sad when he heard Rose call for Eddie, and Raven for him.

“Take my jacket,” Superboy said, shrugging it off of his shoulders, “it’s cold outside.” Kid Devil glanced from the jacket in his hands to the boy of steel’s face and back again.

He laughed incredulously, saying, “I’m all good, Super-bro. Devils run hot.” He gave Conner a wicked wink before running after Rose and Duela.

Raven took note of Conner’s flushed face, rolling her eyes at him. “There’ll be time to flirt with Eddie later, Con. We need to put out these damn fires first. Your boyfriend troubles can wait.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Conner snapped back, tugging at his leather jacket roughly.

“Yet,” Bunker teased, “We all see the looks you two have been giving each other.”

“Oh my- SHUT UP,” Conner yelled, as Bunker kept up the teasing. He’d never hear the end of it, not tonight at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girls Night

“Why doesn’t this surprise me in the least?” Raven sighed as Cass and Rose pulled her towards the dojo against her will, and her better judgement. “When you said  _Girl’s Night_ , I actually thought it’d be something normal,  _for once_.”

“Raven? Future Queen of the Underworld? Expecting her girls to do something,” Duela gasped over dramatically before nearly singing the last word, “ _Normal_?”

“Self-defense night,” Cass said, shoving a flyer into the empath’s hand, and continuing haltingly, “For Rose and Duela’s… community service hours. Plus, it… helps keep us… sharp.” Cass tapped her temple before reaching over to tap Raven’s, watching as the empath blushed at the contact.

“Fine, but if anyone starts having a breakdown, I’m taking them with me to have a  _real_  Girl’s Night,” she glared at her sister staring smugly back at her, “And I’m not going out for  _at least_  another month, too.”

“Not even if I promised to buy your next four hardcovers of choice?” Rose offered, making the empath pause.

“Does that include new releases and-slash-or limited editions?”

“No.”

“No deal, then.”

“Fuck, fine,” Rose backtracked, holding her hands up in defeat. “Give me time to get the money first, though. That shit adds up, bookworm.”

“I’ll see if I can find ‘em half-priced, for your wallet’s sake then.”

“Gee, love you too, sis.”

“Okay, are we gonna teach these underprivileged women how to kick ass or not? I’m itching to go ape on something!” Duela interrupted, cracking her knuckles for emphasis, quickly drawing in a sharp breath and cursing as one of her knuckles actually popped, “ _Shit! That hurts_!”

Cass clapped the clown on the back as she led her inside the dojo, their leaders following in soon after them.

A hush fell over the space as they walked in, looking like quite the interesting set of teachers. Between Rose’s military grade scowl enhanced by her eye-patch, Duela’s wildly unkempt lime green hair, and Raven’s completely inappropriate attire for the evening (the ONE time she wears a nice dress for clubbing, dammit!), they each brought something that charged the room with some wariness.

Cassandra, with appropriate grace and some face recognition due to her social status, quickly took charge of the group as she introduced her team members and started their ’ _students_ ’ on an introduction exercise.

Rose sneakily took the duffel from Cass’ shoulder, handing it off to Raven. “There’s some spare workout clothes and equipment in this thing. Go change and we’ll sort out who pairs off with who later.”

“It’s for the books, Raven,” the empath tried reassuring herself under her breath as she walked off towards the locker rooms.

Three hours, four fighting style changes, and two breakdowns later, most of the women were leaving the dojo with heads held higher and confidence restored.

“ _Breathe_! Don’t forget to  _breathe_!” Rose yelled as the last of their students demonstrated some of the moves they’d learned. Her chest swelled with pride as one opponent’s face hit the mat with surprising force, and the girls around them cheered as they helped each other up.

“Blood, sweat, tears, and female empowerment,” Duela sighed as she wiped her brow, “I fuckin’ LOVE girl’s night!”

“It’s not so bad,” Raven admitted, passing Duela and Cass each their water bottles as the final student waved her goodbyes and exited the door. The Berserkers were the only ones left to clean up the mess and pack the space up.

“Same time next week then? Those service hours aren’t gonna earn themselves,” Rose sighed, laying down on the floor as she tried to regulate her breathing. The last minute demonstration that one student had asked for left her finally spent, exhaustion quickly taking hold of her muscles.

“You two should have… not blown up at that bouncer,” Cass argued before finishing her bottle.

“How were WE supposed to know they’d actually find those damn drugs for the Op, though? The plan would’ve worked if-”

“That’s neither here nor there, Rose,” the empath said, quickly redirecting, “I’m sure they’d  _love_  to have us all again next week.”


	6. (semi-)Original Pranksters

“That’s… bullshit,” Cass accused. “Precognition, super-strength ‘n speed. But you don’t have… telekinesis.”

“Who says Batman keeps perfect files anyways,  _Bratgirl_?” Rose sneered, kicking her feet up on the table before leaning back in her seat. The epitome of nonchalance. “Besides, I never said it was as impressive or obvious as Raven’s. Just that it’s… there. Always has been.”

“If it’s not like  _Raven’s_ , then what  _IS_  it like then?” Eddie asked, leaning in interest.

“Like I said, little stuff,” Rose shrugged, “Marbles off the coffee table, pushing toys off my bed, rolling pencils on the desk.”

“Bull- _shit_ ,” Cass said again with a glare that sent a shiver up the Ravager’s spine, before pointing at the other end of the room. “Move the lamp.”

And here Rose smiled. Something she’d been carefully planning for ages, finally coming to fruition. Ultimately, it was meant to be a test to see if her metahuman predisposition allowed her to work past Cass’ abilities as a human lie detector. And it seemed like it was about to work.

She lifted one hand to her temple, her good eye’s side, while the other was poised to point at the lamp itself.

After less than a half a minute of concentration, the lamp began to sway back and forth, earning gasps from Eddie and Kon, and an extra hard glare from Cass.

After she finally acquiesced on their co-leaders undeniable telekinetic ability, the lamp stopped shaking, and Klarion walked in.

“What’d I miss?” he asked with a sly wink to Rose.

…

Duela smiled innocently up at Cassandra, remembering all too well the series of events that led to this little investigation of hers. The Berserker’s parties were notoriously wild, but had never before included the use of illicit substances.

Underage drinking? More than likely. But no one had dared to bring weed into the base. Or at least, no one had dared to bring it out into the open, and leave it in plain sight.

Rose and Raven could care less over what kind of  _shenanigans_  their team members got into, so long as they were sober in time for a mission. Which made the investigation all the more funny to Duela. Because Cass was conducting it on  _principle_ , rather than with any actual aim for dispensing justice.

She wanted to put in some  _detective_  practice. And Duela was having the time of her life fucking with the Bat.

She’d been just about to tip the scales, by asking her some simple facts about the drug in question, and counter-accusing her of being in possession.

“Marijuana is a memory loss drug,” Duela reasoned, “So how would you remember, if it was yours?”

“That’s… not how it works,” Cass insisted, shaking her head.

“How would you know how it works? Have you tried it?” the clown pressed. She could tell Cass’ patience was wearing thin.

“This is ridiculous. Answer my question-” Impatience. Anger. She had her right where she wanted her.

“No!” Duela yelled, slamming her hand into the table, “You said when I walked in that I’d be conducting the interview! So how much weed did you smoke!?”

The Bat’s jaw dropped as she attempted to stutter out an explanation, a counter-argument. And it took everything Duela had not to burst into a smile right then and there.

…

“What are you writing?” Raven asked as she sipped her morning tea. It wasn’t too unusual for Duela to be up this early in the morning, but it usually meant trouble.

Being so obviously in plain sight of the empath, however, also meant that she wouldn’t mind letting her in on that trouble, and may have been trying to ask for help, in her own crazy, roundabout way.

The clown finished a sentence before glancing up at the empath sipping her tea.

“I’ve gotten really great at mimicking everyone’s handwriting,” she began before setting the pen down, “And every so often, I send Kon messages… from his future self. You wanna know today’s message?”

“I’ll only regret not asking, so sure.”

Duela cleared her throat dramatically before reading her letter in her best impression of Superboy. “ _Kon, tonight at the party, someone will poison Rose’s drink. Do NOT let her drink anything tonight. ESPECIALLY the lemonade. Sincerely, Future-Kon_.”

Raven nodded thoughtfully for a moment before standing from her seat. “I still owe Rose for screwing with my date last week. I’ll drop some hints to Conner that I  _sense something terrible happening_ tonight.”

The clown smiled extra wide as she folded up the letter. “Mind slipping this under his door, too? He almost caught me last time.”

…

Two birds, one stone. Such a deliciously simple way to cause chaos and disorder amongst his team members without resorting to outright mayhem. Klarion could only give himself a pat on the back. He’d really outdone himself this time. He leaned back in his seat, a perfect view of the hallway before him.

He grinned in delight as he heard frustrated groans coming from Bunker’s room. Low cursing, paper and books thudding against walls as they were thrown every way imaginable. And finally a voice echoing down the hall.

“WHOEVER THE HELL TOOK MY PENS AND PENCILS AND LEFT CRAYONS. THIS ISN’T FUNNY. I’VE GOT HOMEWORK TO SEND TO MY PROF TOMORROW DAMMIT!”

The door slammed shut and Klarion was left snickering to himself as he used one of Miguel’s pens to stir his tea.

And finally, there came another door slamming open from the hall. Klarion watched with glee as Cassandra bounced silently to Bunker’s room, practically ripping the door open.

Miguel yelled indignantly for only a moment as Cass ran into his room, and ran out just as quickly.

“Wait! Cass, I was using those! Please! I don’t have anything else!”

But it was too late, the girl had locked herself back in her room with the crayons, and Klarion began outright laughing.

He hadn’t expected Cass to be so attached to her art supplies.

Evidently, he’d been wrong.

…

Rose’s eye twitched a moment as Raven cleared the holo-screens to begin her presentation for  _Plan C_.

They’d never get to  _Plan C_ , though, if Klarion and Duela wouldn’t stop that incessant clicking of their pens.

It’d been a bunch of simple messages back and forth so far, but now they’d been stuck on switching between different obscenities for the better part of the hour.

“ENOUGH! I’ve heard everything you two have said about us for the past hour, so knock it off!”

“Knock  _what_  off?” Duela asked innocently. And Ravenger grew more incensed.

“The  _morse code_! I know you know I know it!”

“Yes Rose, me and Duela spend our limited free time and money learning an outdated mode of communication  _just_  so we can have secret chats right in front of you,” Klarion said, rolling his eyes.

Each of the Berserkers glanced at one another, no one saying a word.

There’d be no way to confirm such an accusation, because none of the rest of them knew the language. Sure, Raven was inclined to believe her sister. And Cass could tell from Duela’s demeanor that she was hiding the truth, and from how consistent their clicking was, that it fell perfectly in line with a pattern. The rest of the Berserkers however, had waited till well after the meeting to ask them in their own time.

Always something to the variation of, “So… do you?”

And always answered with a resounding, “Yep, that’s exactly what we did.”

And on that day, the team truly learned to never underestimate the duo, and to fear how quickly they had turned on their once great prank partner.

Or  _maybe_ , it’d been a hint at a greater conspiracy shared between the three of the Berserker’s resident pranksters.

There never  _was_  a way to tell…


	7. Chapter 7

“We are not stealing from Constantine’s library,” the empath gritted out between clenched teeth.

“ _Borrowing_ ,” Klarion insisted, his sarcastic tone dripping like honey as Teekl nuzzled against his hand. “It’s not like  _ol’ Johnny boy_  got any of his tomes or trinkets in a fair fight anyway.”

Pinching the bridge of her nose in a fruitless effort to stave off her growing headache, Raven closed her eyes, and prayed to Azar for the wisdom to keep them on the right path.

Or at least down the path that would keep them from being sent straight off to Hell, should they be caught by the  _exorcist extraordinaire_.

’ _More like dumbass demonologist_ ,’ she thought idly to herself, smiling at the thought.

“And just  _what_ ,  _pray tell_ , did you have in mind that we’d be  _borrowing_  today?”

It was here that the witch boy shrugged his shoulders. “Dunno. Something in a cereal bowl spoke to me during breakfast, and I’m pretty sure now’s as good a time as any to sneak into his library.”

“And how’s that?”

“Because he’s on some mission with the JLD, which means the House of Mystery should be  _relatively_ unattended.”

“And if you’re wrong-”

“Look, Raven, do you want to see where this might lead us-” he finally moved to place his hand on the handle, “-or do you want me to go alone? Because I’m more than happy-” She forcefully slapped her hand against the door, keeping him from opening it.

The wonderful thing about  _this particular door_  in the Berserker’s Bunker ( _not to be confused with their teammate, of course_ ), was that it was unlike any other door in the base, for many reasons. The first of which, was that unlike those other doorways that were a series of sliding panels, this usually presented itself as an honest-to-God regular old oak door. The kind that swung out into the hallway, towards the opener, and had a lovely and ornate handle that was etched in runes.

Oh, and it was magical. Couldn’t forget that precious piece of information, either, could we?

One of those rare gift’s from ’ _Grandpa Luci_ ’ that Raven had received. An all-access-pass to any library in the world, provided the door opener was being  _careful_  with  _when_  and  _where_  they asked to have access to. She’d already met one close call when trying to visit Gotham Public  _well after_  their normal hours, and nearly tripped an alarm in a restricted section. Klarion had been caught several times in private residences, and narrowly escaped several more. And Rose had taken to using it as a means to break into Wayne Manor for more than a few nefarious reasons, involving both pranks and…  _other_ activities.

But all of that aside. Raven had never tried to gain access with it to a library that was a bit more…  _unhinged_  from reality. There was no telling if it even had the power to get them there, much less to bring them back.

The glint in the witch boy’s eyes, however, told her that the thought was something he must’ve relished moreso than feared. Which was precisely what  _she_  was afraid of.

His excitement was starting to make her own heart beat faster in her chest, eagerness to prove himself and to take off on an adventure, where thrills and treasures alike were certain to be encountered.

She rolled her eyes as she finally relented.

“Fine. But let me  _handle_  it. You  _mumble_  when making your requests.”

“As you wish, Daughter of Darkness,” he quipped cheekily. Teekl took to his shoulders as he stepped back to allow Raven room, as if mirroring Klarion’s movement.

“House of Mystery, presently owned by John Constantine, please,” she asked the door.

In it’s usual manner, light briefly emanated from it’s cracks, and the door itself changed to match what the demoness assumed would be the interior of the house.

She’d never had the pleasure of stepping inside it herself. But there was a first time for everything.

“Witch Boys first,” she gestured as she opened the door, following right on his heels and over the threshold.

Klarion let out a sharp whistle at the library before them, nodding appreciatively at the high ceilings and spacious room. Shelves that seemed to stretch impossibly on, in every direction around them were filled to the brim with knowledge. That mildew and musk of old books, lingered beautifully in the air, mixing with the faintest scent of coffee and cinnamon that seemed to come from further down in the room. The space seemed impossibly well lit, though no conventional electric lights could be found.

That is, until that same light started to dim, ever so slowly.

“Is it getting dark-” Klarion started, “-or is it-”

“The door!”

Realizing too late, that the room had been taking light from the only source directly behind them, Raven watched in despair as it shut firmly. Where her hand had been desperately clutching for the edge of it’s frame, only air could be felt now.

“I told you this was-”

“I don’t want to hear a  _damn word_  from you,” Raven hissed, “Unless it’s the start of the  _apology_  you’re going to  _owe me_.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some low-key ClownMurder for this one

“Thought I’d find you here,” Rose’s voice called, clear as bells over the low din of cartoonish fighting coming from the living room. The impromptu Smash Bros tournament that signaled the end of another successful Berserker’s Bash. A party, for which the reason for celebration had already been long forgotten. “Eddie beat me with a  _Jigglypuff_  of all things. Can you imagine that? A  _Jigglypuff_ , Dee!”

“Well, you did always kinda  _suck_  at  _Smash_ , Ro’,” the clown said, smiling sadly. And that was when Rose’s demeanor shifted. Because Duela’s jaws might’ve been locked in a smile, but nothing was alright.

“Hey, Double-D,” she bumped shoulders with the clown as she stood next to her. They leaned against the kitchen’s countertop together, the quiet of the space settling around them. From the next room, loud cheers of victory competed against low groans of defeat. “What’s up, dude?”

She wanted to kick herself, mentally, for the casual tone she heard her own voice take on. But really, what else could she do? She certainly didn’t have her sister’s knack for deciphering emotions, much less controlling or comforting against them.

But she did have another superpower; being a good listening ear.

Unfortunately for her, Duela could be just as stubborn about actually opening up. She glanced upwards, at the dimly lit space. Low oranges from lights along the floor, keeping the room in a soft glow that was perfect for a midnight snacker to make their way, half asleep, to the fridge. A chill that never seemed to leave the bunker clung to their clothes now, and she rubbed at one of her half covered arms.

“There’s, uh, two lights,” she observed, “And Kon just put up that sign over-”

“No. For real,” Rose insisted, watching her face carefully, “How’s it hanging?”

Another mental slap as Duela’s more mischievous smile returned, splitting her face in pure delight. Rose  _really_  needed to stop setting herself up like this.

“Certainly not  _straight_.”

The Ravager felt her lip twitch for only a moment, before setting it back into a firm line again. No more playing around. Third time was the charm.

“ _Duela_ …”

The clown’s wild green eyes calmed for the shortest of seconds as she locked them with Rose’s. She swallowed what must have been a growing lump in her throat as she looked away.

“I’m fine. I promise, I’ll-” she paused, sighing, “I promise, I’ll let you know when it’s  _not_  okey-dokey,  _artichokey_.”

And there it was. That little clue she’d been looking for. Their little code.

Being  _almost_  out of meds.

She elbowed Duela’s arm and gave a flick of her head toward the hanger, where their cars and cycles were waiting.

“Let’s ride, then. There’s a  _twenty-four_  only a block away from a  _golden arches_.”

“Can we get  _Wen_ -”

“ _No_.”

“Cheapskate,” she pouted, but followed close behind her leader. Her hand slipped comfortably into Rose’s own as the elevator’s doors closed after them.


End file.
